marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiro-Kala (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Sakaaran | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Conqueror, adventurer | Education = Both Sakaaran hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship training. | Origin = Sakaaran Shadow People/Human mutate hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Sakaar | Creators = Greg Pak; Ron Garney | First = Skaar: Son of Hulk Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = During the Hulk Green Scar's time on Sakaar, his wife Caiera the Shadow Queen, along with almost all of Sakaar's people, were killed in a warp-core explosion. Caiera could have saved herself with her Old Power but instead sacrificed her body and used it to put Hiro-Kala and his brother Skaar in cocoons to shield them from the explosion so their father could find them. Unfortunately their father believed that they perished along with Caiera and so traveled to Earth to seek vengeance on the falsely blamed Illuminati. Although Skaar's inherited Old Power, along with his father's rage and strength, allowed him to survive easily, Hiro-Kala's abilities did not come as quickly and he was very weak as an infant. Eventually Axeman Bone came across the child. However Axeman Bone was unaware of the child's true heritage, or else he would have killed him for being a son of the Green Scar. Bone had lost his wife in the warp-core explosion, which he believed had been caused by the Green Scar. Bone had therefore, sworn vengeance upon him and any of his lineage, believing that if a descendant of the Green Scar were to claim the throne of Sakaar it would mean the complete destruction of Sakaar and its people. Hiro-Kala was pushed, mocked, and even laughed at for being a slave until an old man told him of the Green Scar's story. The old man discovered Hiro-Kala's goal: to have his birthright, the Old Power. Hiro-Kala sneaked out of the Fillian borders, and was stranded on a desert, where two men were pushing on him. He remained silent until a monster helped him by killing the men. He was calmed by a woman who was kind enough to give him an apple, but Hiro-Kala refused and continued his journey. Hiro-Kala saw a slave priest, Hiro-Amin, chained and hopeless across an arc, and used a rock to break the chain. Hiro-Amin knew what Hiro-Kala was looking for, and asked him to reach in his pocket. Hiro-Kala believed it to be a rock, but it was an eye of a man who sought the Old Power, and went insane. Hiro-Amin said that to have the Old Power, he or she must kill someone with the Old Power. From behind, Axeman Bone grabbed Hiro-Kala and gave him his axe. As Hiro-Kala raised the axe and finished Hiro-Amin, a blue beam circles over the sky. He knew this was the Old Power, but it never came to him, alternately simply flying away. Axeman Bone then grabbed Hiro-Kala by the neck and broke his slave collar, indicating Hiro-Kala's freedom. Axeman Bone also granted Hiro-Kala promotion to honor guard. A few days later, Hiro-Kala joined Axeman Bone's army that went to Okini to hunt Skaar. Free at Last After some time, the Silver Surfer appeared to warn the people of Galactus' coming. Yenrag and Old Sam later joined forces to free the slaves with Hiro-Kala leading the two and the rest of the slaves to the battle grounds of Fillian borders. Hiro-Kala helped Silver Surfer rescue the Shadow slaves, while Yenrag was fighting Axeman Bone's guards. After the fight, Hiro-Kala took notice of Caiera's return. Hiro-Kala along with the rest of the Shadow slaves watched Skaar and Silver Surfer fight until they could see nothing more. Silver Surfer had sent Skaar to see the might of Galactus up close. Skaar's pride caused him to waste time and ignore the urging of his mother to evacuate the people of Sakaar. He chose instead to face Galactus, believing he could fend him off, against the better judgment of both Caiera and Silver Surfer. Galactus destroyed Sakaar, absorbing its Old Power, and sating his hunger for an estimated one hundred-thousand years. Seeing the futility of reasoning with Skaar, Caiera denounced him as her son and exiled him to Earth through a wormhole she had created with her Old Power. In a final, spiteful attack, Skaar blasted Galactus with a surge of Old Power, waking him and causing Galactus' hunger for Old Power to surge beyond his control. In the aftermath Hiro-Kala was left to lead the remaining Sakaarans to find a new planet to live on. Beyond Sakaar, the Son of Hulk Hiro-Kala and the remaining Sakaarans escaped in the last Stone Ship, though no one knew how to be piloted with no Old Power left now that Galactus had destroyed Sakaar and devoured its Old Power. After Galactus devoured the planet known as Doarj'n, Hiro-Kala commanded a Stone Drone to pilot towards Galactus and left the ship, to the amazement of those aboard the ship. Piloting the drone directly in front of Galactus, Hiro-Kala swore vengeance for the death of Sakaar, stating he would make the world devourer feel so much agony that Sakaar's death would seem like an inconsequential thought. This he vows in the name of his father, Hulk the Green Scar. This he vows in the name of his mother, Caiera the Shadow Queen. While Hiro-Kala is returning to the Stone Ship, Caiera reveals herself in a trail of Old Power, seemingly remorse for neglecting to care for Hiro-Kala in his time of need, instead reserving her counsel for Skaar, the only child she knew. After returning to the Stone Ship, Hiro-Kala murders one of Axeman Bone's soldiers, named Kutta, for questioning and challenging his newest claim. He is the One, the Sakaarson, and the Life-Bringer. And he is also the Worldbreaker. Hiro-Kala, commanding the Stone Ship, follows Galactus' energies and lands on the planet Giausar, the first and proudest of the ancient Shadow's worlds. Though he is warned of potential for death at the hands of the secretive and exclusive Giausarians, he is unafraid, telling them upon his world he was known as Hiro-Kala. They will come to known him as God. After feeding the planet to Galactus Hiro was transported to the Microverse summoned to Jarella's world by her magician niece. | Powers = Being born on the war torn planet of Sakaar, Hiro-Kala is an experienced hand to hand combatant and is also a good swordsman, which lead to his freedom. Sooner or later, Hiro- Kala was a mature teen and master of the Old Power. With the Old Power Hiro-Kala has endurance, agility, reflexes and strength beyond that of the average human. Hiro-Kala can also use his Old Power to make himself stronger than normal and harden his body both through making layers of force fields and transforming into a stone form, create tremendous blasts, make the Old Power into a water-like substance, flexible enough to go inside a needle's eye, easily reform himself after having a significant portion of his head knocked off and being separated at the waist, and can form his body in a manner much similar to Giant-Man. Even after the destruction of Sakaar Hiro-Kala is shown to possess an amazing control over the Old Power, seemingly from his heritage. Hiro-Kala may very well be the most powerful user of the Old Power to ever exist alongside his brother Skaar given that he is the son of Caiera the Shadow Queen. Hiro-Kala believes that the Old Power is corrupted, and so has made a power by combining the Old Power and the Power Cosmic, known as the New Power. The New Power is simply all of the attributes of the Old Power and Power Cosmic, rather than new powers through the Old Power and Power Cosmic interacting and mixing together. However, there is a great liklihood that Hiro-Kala can double his durability through the techniques of durability with the Old Power and Power Cosmic. Hiro-Kala can imbue beings with the New Power, though he no longer retains this power. Briefly, Hiro-Kala was a host for Captain Universe. Recently, Hiro-Kala acquired the power of the K'aitian Worldmind. With this power, Hiro-Kala can summon the K'aitian Worldmind's War-Mind soldiers and command them at will. Hiro-Kala also has a Hulk transformation yet to be seen and is said to be triggered by love. It's power is said to be so great that he'd threaten the universe were he to undergo the transformation. | Abilities = Hiro-Kala is an experienced fighter, hand to hand combatant, and an excellent swordsman. Hiro-Kala can also master any power such as the Old Power quickly. Hiro-Kala has been said to master a power within three minutes of use. The same can be and is also said of his brother Skaar. | Strength = Varies but does not exceed 90 tons. | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = | Transportation = Sometimes Stone Ship. Also flight. | Weapons = Formerly Streamsword | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Banner Family Category:Force Field Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Old Power Category:Rock Body Category:Crown Heirs Category:Geokinesis Category:Size Alteration Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Captain Universe Category:Power Cosmic Category:Shadow People Category:Sakaaran Shadow People/Human Hybrids Category:Fencing Category:Sakaaran Category:Regeneration